Trigger Book
by baekers
Summary: trigger book / wattpad: jeonjustice


part one

this is your specially made trigger book

you could mistake it for tuberculosis

tb

part two

triggered

part three

its a beautiful day outside

the birds are dying

the flowers are wilting

its the perfect day to have crippling depression

part four

2ne1 freAkin dISbANdeD

i don't believe it

uuwashhhdfdfdfdddfdfjffdjgfd

mmmmmmmm

ugh

triggered triggered

part five

h0lA AmiG0S!11

i am so triggered rn

i can't watch anime or kdrama anymo

wtf

kill me now

im a pastel emo

im depressed

kill me i cut

SAY n0 TO toBACC0 kiDS

part six

moips

mospa

mops

mos

asop

'smop

s

i lv mops

treigerddddddddd

my bae mop he's my bias do not steal my bias moop

part seven

look at external link

part eight

srry no astro

anyways

i needed to confess *deep breath*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

the wallpaper on my computer are vileda super mops

im sorry...

part nine

tayo is my home boy

part ten

can u be my friend that would message me everyday and give me compliments and not laugh and criticize my stories

or am i damned to have only one friend

part eleven

underTele un crAcku

releisTeic rOn (most dankedst timlin)

frik full into undergruund...

frisK: shit i broke my legs fukIng hel me

fluwey the fluwer: hola amiga-

risk: bitch hol da fuk up

im a genderless chld

i literally have no genitalia

*insert something you all know happened*

fluwey: ...well Thnks for showing me that

anyways-

HOLA SOY FLUWEY DA FUWER

RUN ITO wHITE PELLETS

frisk: wai

fulwer: its cocaine

frikS: hELL YE

gETTING HIIIghhhhh

*rooned ito whit cock*

shITe its not coke

*gets zaped*

fluewer: Hahhaksd

die bitch

Fricks: nYOO

tORILE: hADOKKKEENNNN

FULER: SHITEU *DIES*

((but im still a viiirrrrginnnnnn-)

toriedk: hello bitch come to my home

fRICK: -_-

you know thats considErd rapE

torel: cUM ALONG nOW chiLD

(dud i hv weed and vokas in da frige)

frski: okay leggo

troel (aka child kidnapper/raper): gRATe ::DDDDDDDDDD

tipeskep 4 housrs

toriel: child fite meh

friek: okay so like turn around

torel: okaiiiiiiiiiiiii

frik: bye ho

freik: *walks like a bos ass betch*

lol my nips are frozen

*insert crubmds*

*step step step*

bak of bitches

i got my asschekks ready

come at me br0

snas: yo ho

skahke my cok

i mean my hand

fisa k: ok

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFYGEYRFUDSH;LFG

snaz: *druck person voice*

yo whats up get rekkys

also i goTs some AlcohOLL for 50 senT s wAnts some

frick: sure liets get wastEd

snas: haey that s my bro watch out and be a lamp

fris: okay

ykonw ive always wanted to be alamp

paprei: NEyE3HHHEHHHHEEHEHHHHHHH

ROCK

HHUMAN

BOiiiiiii!1111

snahs: that was gratEeeee

now lets get SmmmAkaskkkesddddd

freidkS: rioUGht m8

a bit later:

freikS: hey dog

*pets*

dog gets triggered/

yoiu know i used to love dgos till today

4 housrs leytter

udype the udyping: nnnEhhyh

die

afriekLs: that was pretty stupid

you literally just cut the floor in half while i was cornered you couldvie captured me

but anyway im gonna full su

bai

undye: hat was pretty stuepid...

MONkid: yooOOOO0000000

freakS: fuck off

*puskeds mon kid off ledge*

undye: hol up

frisk: bye *runs to hutlund*

undyeS: wutErrrr

freiKS: wut

undess: wwuuuUUUTERrrrrrr

fsiks: ya no

walke waswy

undewsys: follow to hot land

*dytes*

fsierks: herea weter

undayer: thanks fam

*fearks sdfmetes all es teh monstors and rkos them*

frieskdfr: now time to fiogt h asreal

assril: heleo i shals kil you

reaks: nop die *r k o*

asdrel: i am ur best ffeirnd

frisekd: okay ily

asdresdklsd: ly2

the enD

(i gave up bolding the names)

part twelve

inhale my dong enragement child

part thirteen

when u so stoneD even Ur puPil is red

part fourteen

lol okay so i watched some tentacle hentai

im serious guys, i really am. i can't get the image out of my head

my literally about to blow

currently im trying to listen to bts and watch bts so i can try to purify myself

it's slowly working. usually i would be fixed within 10 seconds but that hentai was found on xvideos or whatever that things called was too much

part fifteen

i just gotta say, thanks for being cancerous

part sixteen

YALL I GOT MY BTS ALBUMS

part seventeen

so i love kaneki

yay tree butts

part eighteen

IM FUCKING CRYING

ICANT RN LMAOOI

part nineteen

i haven't published anything on this in a while. lols

anyway, i'm feeling depressed.

i'm not kidding around like i usually do on this book. i just don't want to rite another buk for this and i just want to put it out there.

i guess

i don't know why i'm feeling sad right now. listening to block b and reading sad shit is a bad combination i guess

i don't know why i'm guessing. life is just a game of chess. choosing one or the other to win.

i feel like fucking crap right now and i don't know what to do about it. i'm probably a person on the internet you would label as 'self centered' or 'attention seeker'. but i'm not. i just want someone to help me.

i'm not suicidal.

i don't want a fucking suicide hotline number.

i want to fucking leave this room. the people i have to see everyday is internally disgusting in itself. ignorant, mindless people walking around with their actions burdening me. i don't want to deal with your shit, okay?

ffs

okay.

i'm good.

just needed to vent.

k bye. hope you have better friends than i do

part twenty

hey i'm stil alive and asian if ur wondering

part twenty one

my dudes

i thinks

ijust had a dream about marrying min yoongi

wat

too bad it was a dream tho lol

we were back hugging and everything

grate dream

part twenty two

lllllmammooodfjdk

im in a closet rn

srsly

in my grandmother's closet doingthis

btw i saw this jay park looking ass by jamba juice lmao ffs

nice again btw yugeom is becoming bias wrecker

part twenty three

ey betches

anyways, i jsut found my old ass account and im shook

so first things first, i had two accounts but thsi was the only account i remenbers

loldrfeodfv

typos are my husband now lol

anyway, i had only one book, right? only one chapter = 561 words

nice, right? but you won't be saying that once you read it. i remember my writing skills. btw, this was made when i was super into percy jackson lmao

heres a reaction to my book, yea live

ok, heres the description

TITLE: A Messed Up Cinderella Story

title is pretty good lol (i used to think i was so cool tho when i wrote this)

"Same old thing, Annabeth is the Cinderella in the story yada yada BORING! So I decided to change it up a bit. Summary: Annabeth works around while her Stepmother relaxes. But what happens when she gets kicked out and meets a certain Green eyed person. What happens if they fall for each other?"

what the fuck was this disgusting shit oml burn it oh yeah, *stepmother *green *yada yada is fucking cringy *needs question mark *needs to stop being cancerous

*wishes still remembers password so can delete account*

chapter one is now coming up (ew)

AN: HEY GUYS, this is my first story so don't judge. I just want to say that I hope that you guys love the story cause I am just (this age has been removed from context) years old :) P.S Annabeth is 17 and is done with school since she's so smart.

WHAT THE ACTUALLY FUCK IS THIS FUCKERY THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE CANCER "DON'T JUDGE" MY ASS I DON'T CARE

I layed of my bed reading my book that has been given to me when my father passed.

wtf cringy and slight run on sentence and *on

But enough about that(,) let me introduce myself, I am Annabeth Chase. I live in California, San Francisco. My mother passed away when I was just 5, so he remarried to a woman named Helen.

cliche Helen is a bitch stepmother (btw these aren't actually paragraphed lol i was cancerous)

We have never gotten along very well, like the time when dad wasn't at home Helen would tell me I wasn't good enough and would cold me for the things I didn't do.

the hell were you supposed to do bitch

When Helen married Fredrick (that's my dad's name) she had 2 babies with him and their names were, (unnessary comma) Bobby and Matthew they were both were twin boys.

that sentence was wrong all on its own. #cringy #kms

They were good brothers they were nice not like their mother. I was actually glad she had those twins unlike Cindrella who hated her stepsisters.

fuck yourself stupid ass past me who was like 6 years old and an idiot

Then it happened.

Really?

On June 17, 2015 (which was the year at the time) (also, needed comma here) her father passed. Annabeth would cry-

WAIT WHAT THE FLIPPIN FUDGE HOW DID I SWITCH FROM FIRST PERSON TO THIRD PERSON anyways

Annabeth would cry in her sleep thinking about her dad while her stepmother just walked around like it never happened or she didn't care at all which is probably what happened.

stfu you stupid-

Anyway, back to the story...

*anyways and what the heck back to the story im so done

As I read my story over and over again (be)cause I had dyslexia.(should not be a period)

you don't do that omgggg stupid me

I thought about my father's death 12 years ago. I remember it since yesterday...

wtf it's "i remember it like it was yesterday" stupid betch

Flashback: (cringy)

Annabeth, bobby, Mathew! I'm home! "Daddy!" We shouted as we ran down the stairs.

facepalm

Time skip (there is no time skips in a flashback idiot)

AS he tucked us in, he said "I love you" But the thing was he didn't know that that (extra that) was going to be his last words that he will ever say besides 'help me' and 'ahhhhhhhhhhh'. That night, a robber cam in to steal the money from our rick comany my dad owned.

kys loser (almost done!11)

Fredrick's pov (how the fuck can annabeth be in fredrick's pov when it's her flashback?

I woke to the sound of rustling and footsteps. I quickly took my flashlight that I always put on my nightstand and walked quietly trying not the disturb Helen.

she can rot in hell

Then in the corner of my eye I saw a glimpse of something moving. I turned to see an outline of a person carrying a bag and gun. He was going towards Mathew and bobby and Annabeth's room! I quickly rushed to their room to find bobby, Mathew, and Annabeth and with a scared look on as the robber pointed a gun at them while taking the goods. (?)

wth did i have on bobby lmao i never capitalized his name

I secretly watched (y the fuq did you not ca ll the cops loser)

and soom enough, Bobby (yes capitalization) tried to walk out of the room. (stupid kid, wonder who he got it from) "No!" I yelled as I took the bullet for him.

stupid bobby

Annabeth's Pov (kys again in hell)

At the sound of the bullet Helen burst in. "Fredrick!" Helen cried. She turned her head towards the robber and glared. "You! You killed my husband and almost killed my son! You will pay!" Helen started fighting the robber with all of her might. I must admit, she is strong. When she was done, the robber was just a bloody body.

and this didn't go the court how? im not gonna bother with the grammer rn so

End of Flashback ( no duh betch)

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by Helen yelled...

wtf literally that was the end OH WAIT DON'T FORGET THE ENDING NOTE

Cliffhanger! Tell me in the reviews what we happen next and in the next chapter I"ll tell you who won.

i thought i was the real og at the time lmao i got no comments.

i swear there were more chapters

i mustve put the story on my second account lol that i don't know about

this was posted in july, 2015 and i can't believe how much i'm matured over my writing. that was my first fanfic and i really hate it.

k bye

part twenty four

alcoholics by skizzy mars is a favorites

so is PRBLMS by 6LACK and undercover by kehlani

also — k no more i just needed to get it out there bc hello haven't updated this book in forever

part twenty five

ftw

part twenty six

So I'm just going to try to be as normal as i can be.

k nah

what up bitch your hoe jeonjustice back with 5 bucks in her bank account

ftwwww

pens are my aesthetic

Currently crying.

so i had test

ew

math more like max's ass thicc hon

idk i'm weird

part twenty seven

i can't stand her

i wnt her to go away

wyh cant they leave me alone/?

late at night and tired eyesd i can't evend focus corrently anmore

dam t seeems like m drunk or seomthing.

i don't drink dude

my current level is about youngjae tired

whatever

i srsl y can't stand this gtirl in my clasds tho

she a btchi and thinks im her friend

im probably acting like a bitch right now lmao

part twenty eight

when a person so utterly perfect doesn't thinkso

bitch

be glad you're not me lonely dry ass bATCH OF COOKiES

stop bveing fucking sad and realize that your perfect

lmao ofc not me tho

part twenty nine

so this book is coming to an end.

don't worry tho bitch a fucking sequel is coming your way with full force today.

WE ON A PAYROLL

will post cancer book next.


End file.
